


Muffins and Slippers

by Slim Shady (NoraPenblood)



Category: Total Drama
Genre: Chref, M/M, Muffins are thrown, Slippers are worn, there's porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 04:44:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2375036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoraPenblood/pseuds/Slim%20Shady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arguments and then... Well, not arguments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Muffins and Slippers

**Author's Note:**

> For Ali aka chref.tumblr.com

He woke up from his nap at something like twelve o'clock, blinking blearily at the sunlight that was streaming in from the curtained windows. He'd have to make a note to get thicker fucking curtains if someone didn't want to get fired today.After a few moments he managed to drag himself out of bed, sliding his feet into his slippers and padding out of the room. He ran into him in the hallway, carrying a plate of muffins. Of course, Chris didn't really register the fact that Chef had been bringing him the muffins. He just snatched one off the plate and continued on towards the living room, taking a bite and mumbling something about 'contestants' and 'another season'. 

Chef turned around, watching him walk off with a scowl on his face. He didn't say anything, only taking the plate back to the kitchen and setting it on the counter. He decided to go ahead and get started on dinner before Chris decided he was hungry again. He was disturbed about ten minutes later when he felt a muffin being lobbed at the back of his head. 

"What the fuck, man? Are you trying to kill me?" He balled up his fists by his sides, his face red with anger. It was pretty pathetic looking, all things considered. He looked so angry, crumbs on his face and a half-eaten muffin lying on the floor between the two men. 

Chef had turned around slowly, raising one thick eyebrow as he glanced between the man standing before him and the muffin on the tile. "What?" 

"What, what? You know I'm allergic to gluten, you gigantic asshole!" He gestured at the muffin again, as if it were the most heinous thing on the planet. 

"No you ain't, Chris. You had spaghetti for dinner last night." 

"There's no gluten in spaghetti!" 

"...Fine. Alright, whatever." 

"Don't you fucking whatever at me! I could go in Anaphylactic shock or something." He started sort of shuffling in place, his slippers scattering the crumbs on the floor even further. Chef scowled, knowing he'd have to clean that up. 

"Look... You aren't gonna go into shock, man. Now stop scattering all those goddamned crumbs before I have to clean 'em up." He rolls his eyes, stepping over to the other man and pushing him out of the way. 

Chris evidently took offense to this, trying to shove him back with his scrawny TV-host arms, not doing anything but earning a glare from the taller man. They stayed like that for a good three minutes. 

Chris put his hands on Chef's chest, Chef leaned down, and they pressed their mouths together. Chris's hands were tangled in the front of Chef's shirt, one of Chef's hands in the other man's hair. He wasn't happy about his hair getting messed up, even if he hadn't brushed it since he woke up, and he bit down on the other man's bottom lip, drawing a low sound out of his throat. 

It started slow but it didn't stay that way for long, degrading into something hot and heavy that ended up with Chef pushed against the counter, panting while Chris was biting at the side of his neck. He had one hand wrapped in his hair still, tugging on it when his teeth dug in too deep, dragging low moans out of his chest. He wouldn't trade this shit for anything, especially when Chris slid a hand between his legs and groped him somewhat clumsily. 

Somewhere along the line the bathrobe had been pushed off of Chris's shoulders, pooling in the floor around his feet. He slid one hand up Chef's back, dragging well-manicured nails across his skin, leaving thin lines that disappeared relatively quickly. They continued like this, pressed against the counter and shedding clothing between the times they were kissing and the times they were biting at each other. Chris inevitably left the most damage, refusing to let Chef give him any obvious bruises that would show up on camera.  
By the time they were both down to their underpants they were panting into each others sweaty skin, fingers moving slower, taking their time in feeling each other up. It seems like it's going well there for a while, nothing too messy happening, and then Chris gets it in his head to give him a blowjob. 

He's never been incredibly skilled in this area but no doubt he thinks he's about to show Chef up by giving him just the most spectacular blow he's ever had. He slides to his knees on the soft plush of his robe, tugging down Chef's boxers and looking up at him with a cocky smirk.  
He wraps a hand around the base, shutting his eyes as he presses his lips to the side, kind of just... licking him. He wasn't doing anything that was spectacular, mostly mouthing against his cock and not managing to really get Chef off. He offered the poor guy a fake moan or two but ended up snickering at the pathetic show he was watching. Chris furrowed his brows, face going red again as he pulled back and looked up at the other man. He had spit on his chin and he had clearly debauched himself, but Chef was just standing there half-hard and trying not to laugh. 

He sputtered, embarrassed, and got to his feet. After a few moments he stood, shoving at the other man lightly. "Shut up. Just... Just get down there and suck me off, asshole." He shuffled around on shaky legs, leaning on the counter.  
Chef rolls his eyes and kisses him on the head, gently pushing him against the counter a little harder and getting down on his own knees. He put one hand on Chris's hip, looking up at him briefly before he pulled down his underwear and pressed a kiss to the skin right below his bellybutton. He nosed against the hair on his lower belly as he went lower. He hesitated slightly, wrapping a hand around his cock and kissing at the head. 

He went slower than Chris had, taking his time in licking him up and down before taking the head into his mouth. He suckled slowly, pressing his tongue into the slit and drawing a low, soft moan from Chris's mouth. He knew he was better at this and that Chris was and he knew the other man really didn't care as much as he liked to pretend. He just hated being shown up.  
After a while of bobbing and licking, he pulled back, licking his lips as he looked up at him. "How's that for ya, pretty boy?" 

Chris cleared his throat, looking down at him with hazy eyes, a little dizzy and overwhelmed. "Uh... Yeah. Yeah, s'good. Great." He leans back some, swallowing thickly. "Can I fuck ya now?" It was blunt but really he was tactless at this point. Thank god there wasn't a camera in the area to see him this disheveled.  
Chef laughed, his tone a good octave lower as he stood, "Sure thing, sweetheart." He kissed him again, softly, and dug around in the pocket of Chris's bath robe, pulling out a little disposable packet of lube that he kept there. He went about the process of prepping himself, letting Chris watch all he liked. He knew it was something he enjoyed seeing, so yeah, maybe he hammed it up a little. 

After a few more minutes of that, he tugged at his ankle, directing him down and on top of him. Chris leaned over the larger man, settled neatly between his legs, and leaned over to kiss him once more, desperately. He ran his hands down his chest, kissing at his shoulders before pulling back and stroking his cock, looking down at the larger man beneath him. Chef gave him a crooked little smile, his expression changing subtly, biting his lip as he pushed into him.  
Chris leaned over him, grunting softly as he pressed in. He huffed, gripping at Chef's hips and thrusting with small, slow rolls of his hips. Chef drew a deep breath, his face heating up as he felt Chris push deeper into him. Just like everything, it started slow, Chris letting Chef get used to his movements, acclimate to the feeling, but it sped up quickly - It wasn't long before Chef was flushed and bucking lightly back up into each thrust, his fingers sliding on the linoleum floor as he tried to gain some purchase.  
Chris lasted longer than his companion, continuing to buck and gasp even as Chef came. The larger man moaned his name, low and so loud it echoed off the walls of the little kitchen, his hands finally coming up to cling to Chris's sweaty shoulders. When Chris did come he slammed in as deep as he could get, slumping over Chef's chest and panting hotly against his slick skin. 

They lay like that for a while, listening to the tick of the refrigerator and the sounds of each other's breathing. Chris started to doze off and that was when Chef decided it was probably time to get up and get this mess cleaned up. He nudged the smaller man off of him, gathering his whining, squirming body into his arms and carrying him bodily to the bathroom. They both were about an hour overdue for a shower.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! If you liked this, my blog is striderfvcker.tumblr.com
> 
> My SFW ao3 account is http://archiveofourown.org/users/striderfvcker/pseuds/striderfvcker
> 
> and if you feel like buying me a coffee: [Buy Me a Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/A850LD4)


End file.
